Lies and Friendship sometimes mix
by cindythechef
Summary: Juliet and Shawn break up when he tells her he isn't Psychic. She leaves and Shawn gets partnered with Lassie and they find themselves in trouble. Lassie proves himself a good friend to them both. NO SLASH lots of Shassie whump. Whumping Shawn is my favorite thing to do ;)
1. Chapter 1

Juliet gathered her things off her desk and told Carlton that she would be back in two weeks she is going to go and see her parents in Florida. Carlton looked at her weird and said, "This is sudden what in the world happened?" She didn't look at him and wiped her eyes with her hands and said, "Shawn and I broke up and I need time to think."

"Wait, hold on just a minute what did the idiot do to you, do I need to go and shoot him, you know I told him when I found out you were dating if he hurt you I would kill him. I would be glad to follow through with that for you." Said Carlton.

Juliet chuckled, "Thanks Partner, I just found out that he has been lying to me for a long time and I just don't know if I can ever forgive him."

Carlton thought for a minute, "You mean about his so called Psychic abilities?"

Juliet just shook her head. Carlton told her almost giggling, "Did he tell you that he called himself a Psychic because I threatened to throw him in prison with a bunch of scary gang guys? Did he also tell you that Vick threatened him with prosecution if he admitted he was lying? I know he lied Juliet but he was kinda forced to by Vick and I."

Juliet looked at him surprised, "No he didn't tell me all of that but it doesn't take away from the fact that he lied to me and I don't know if I can ever forgive him."

She gathered her things and ran out of the station in a crying huff. Lassiter just sat down shaking his head at his partner. He sat there trying to think of a way to make this right. He may not care for Spencer much but he made Juliet really happy and he couldn't let her throw that away, when it really isn't Shawn's fault.

Chief Vick interrupted his thinking, "Can I see you in my office Lassiter?" He shook his head yes and wandered into her office and sat down. Vick shut the door behind him and took her seat behind the desk.

Chief Vick began, "Well Lassiter I need your help on two problems. One, what are we going to do about Juliet and Shawn breaking up? You and I forced him into this Psychic shtick now it is threatening the happiness of two of my people and I cant let that happen."

Lassiter told the chief he just found out and he is thinking and then asked her about problem 2?

Vick continued, "Problem two is your partner is gone for two weeks and we aren't able to find you another partner because everyone in up to their neck in cases. I think I have a solution but I am not sure you are going to like it."

Lassiter groaned, "You aren't thinking what I think your thinking, partner up with Shawn while Juliet is gone?"

Vick shook her head apologetically, "I am afraid I am, he is all ready an employee and he is the only one of the consultants that has a permit to carry a gun and knows how to use one."

Lassiter laughed out loud, "Shawn Henry Spencer knows how to use a weapon, get real the man can barely use a nerf gun without killing himself or someone else. You want that hyperactive gerbil on acid to be released on the unsuspecting citizens of Santa Barbara with a weapon?"

Chief Vick just laughed, "I know he is a little crazy but I hate to break it to you Carlton but I was the one to recertify his gun permit and I gave him the gun range test and he scored three points higher than you."

Lassiter was SHOCKED, "My ten year record was brought down by Shawn Spencer? Will that man ever not surprise me?"

Vick snickered, " I understand, right about the time you think you understand our Shawn he goes and surprises you."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Shawn, right on time. She motioned him inside and he sat next to Lassiter.

Vick looked at Shawn, "Mr. Spencer I need for you to step into Detective O'Hara's place as Lassiter's partner while she is away? Can you commit to two weeks working full time with us?"

Shawn looked stunned and sort of scared, "Lassie man are you okay with this? I was half expecting for you to shoot me this afternoon."

Lassiter looked at his shoes and smiled, "Yeah about the shooting thing, I know you didn't mean to hurt her and I really think she will come around in time. About the partner thing, I guess I can do anything for two weeks?" letting out a huff of resignation.

Shawn smiled, "Lassie you always know what to say to make me gush."

Chief Vick had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the snide remark from Shawn. She asked Shawn if he had his weapon and he showed her a Nike box. She shook her head at him and said, "Well Mr. Spencer can you put it on please?"

Shawn looked between Lassiter and Vick and had to admit that he doesn't have a holster for his weapon just a weapon. Lassiter growled, "be right back". Moments latter he came in carrying a shoulder harness similar to the one he wore. He punched Shawn on the shoulder and barked for him to stand up.

Lassiter helped Shawn get the Harness on and he slid his weapon on to the holster under his left arm. He seemed really uncomfortable but he gave a smile and thanked Lassiter for the loaner and then he slipped his jacket back on.

Vick smiled at the uncomfortably fidgeting Shawn. She told him you will get used to it I promise. He just gave her an uncomfortable smile back.

She took a deep breath and said now that all the details are taken care of I need you two to go and check out an abandon office park on Jefferson. We had a snitch tell us that we may be able to find clues to help bring down Cinco Rayes in that office park.

They both got up to leave the Chief's office. She waved Carlton Back and said, "Watch out for him he looks scared." Carlton sneered, "I always watch out for the little pest." Vick just shook her head and smiled as her Head Detective left.

Chapter 2- The Office Park

Shawn and Lassiter drove up to the abandon office park and noted that the place was a dump. There was trash and what they feared to be human waste in the parking lot. When they walked into the first building the smell about knocked them both over.

They carefully examined every room bagging any thing they may want to bring back as evidence. When they made it to the next set of offices they were startled by gunfire. They each hid behind some large metal cabinets next to some stacked metal desks.

Shawn and Lassiter both took out their weapons and Lassiter used his walkie-talkie to call for back up.

_This is Detectives Lassiter and Spencer requesting back up at the abandon office park on Jefferson Street. We are taking heavy gunfire and need all available back up now._

He looked at the small stain of red growing on his shoulder and continued to dispatch.

_I have also been shot, I repeat officer down we need an ambulance too but they must stand down till the building is clear. _

He was relieved to hear the Roger Copy That from dispatch. Bullets continued to rain on the two of them.

Shawn yelled over to Lassiter, "Hey man you okay?" Lassiter answered, "Yeah I am fine how about you Spencer?" Shawn yelled back, "You are a worse liar than me Lassie, I know you were hit." Lassiter just gruffly said, "Yeah it's just a flesh wound" he continued to fire at their attackers even when every shot he fired sent pain through his shoulder.

Shawn sat on the floor behind the desk for a moment, he pictured the path the bullets took back to where he thought the shooters were firing from. He yelled at Lassie, "You know we are boxed in here right and we are going to have to shot ourselves out of here."

Lassiter just assured the younger man that back up would be on the way very soon. Shawn steadied his fear and answered we may not have the luxury to wait if we don't do something.

With the probable hiding places figured out Shawn came from his hiding place to the door of the office they were in. Every time he heard a shot he answered with one of his own. He would hear his shot fire then a loud grunt from it meeting its intended mark.

He counted 7 gunmen and he was able to take out 7 gunmen. He ran around to Lassiter and saw that he was bleeding horribly. He started to place a piece of ripped shirt as a make shift bandage. He pulled him up, put his arm over his shoulder and started to run with him to the front door to meet the back up and the waiting ambulance.

Shawn had almost made it to the door with Lassiter when another shot rang out and it hit Shawn in the middle of his back. He fell with a loud grunt and Lassiter yelled, "NOOO!" He whirled around with the new serge of adrenaline and shot the person who shot Shawn right between the eyes. He fell to his knees all ready feeling the adrenaline rush fade. He was able to feel for a pulse on Shawn before back up came and took them both to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

Lassiter kept fighting the paramedics telling them that he was fine he needed to go and check on Shawn. The Paramedics told him that his friend was being worked on and threatened to strap him to the gurney if he didn't lie down.

Vick rushed over to Lassiter and told him to listen to the paramedic, that is an order. Lassiter looked worriedly to his Chief and said, "Please stay with Shawn, I am going to be fine it didn't hit anything, Shawn was hit in the middle of his back." He was almost in tears when continued, "I couldn't keep him safe this time, I tried, he shot all seven gunman and he saved my life."

Vick patted his good shoulder and said, "Like we said earlier today, when you think you know Shawn he surprises you. Take it easy Carlton, I will see you both at the hospital after I call one very scary Papa Bear."

Lassiter chuckled, "I don't envy you, I would rather be shot then call Henry right now."

Vick rolled her eyes and told them to take him away. She walked over to the other group of Paramedics that were working on Shawn.

She was shocked to see Shawn lying strapped to a backboard and unconscious. The Paramedics told Vick that he is in really bad shape they have to leave now. She asked what she could tell his Dad? The Paramedic looked at her with all the seriousness he could muster, "Tell him to get to the hospital NOW."

With that said they loaded him onto the waiting ambulance and took of at top speeds to the hospital.

Chief Vick went back to her car and took a deep breath to steady herself before she made the call she was dreading.

It took the standard two rings and then she heard a gruff, "What happened to Shawn?" Chief Vick wondered at first how he knew was calling then she remembered caller I.D. She took one more quick breath, "Shawn has been shot. He is on his was to Mercy Trauma center meet me there and I will explain how it happened." She didn't get an answer back just a dial tone.

She hung up her phone and thought about calling Juliet but then decided not too until she knows more of what happened. She did call Gus and let him know before she took of to join her officers at the hospital.

She was sitting alone in the waiting room when Gus and Henry arrived at the same time. She told them that there wasn't any word yet but motioned them to sit and she would tell them what she knew about the events of the day.

She told the two men, "From what Lassiter was able to tell me, they were boxed in a room taking heavy fire from seven men. Lassiter had been hit on the shoulder but her tried to fire back as much as he could. Shawn realized back up was not going to be able to get them until the seven gunmen were taken out. He went to door and managed to nail all seven. He grabbed Lassiter and they were at the door of the offices when another gunman came and shot Shawn in the middle of the back. Lassiter was able to get off a shot that landed between the eyes of the dirt bag that shot Shawn. Then the paramedics arrived. Now we are here waiting."

Henry and Gus were speechless. Henry said, "Well I guess all those Saturdays at the gun range paid off for at least Lassiter."

Right then the doors to the ER opened and a nurse was wheeling Lassiter over to them. Vick looked stunned at the man in the chair, "What in heavens name are you doing out here?"

The nurse answered, "he was giving us such a hard time about seeing you all and he promised he wouldn't leave till tomorrow so we let him come out to you. He is okay he will be in a sling for a while but no real damage."

They all asked the nurse if she knew anything about the man he came in with? She just smiled sadly all I know is he is in surgery but I am sure the Doc will be out very soon.

When the nurse left Lassiter was able to fill them in on everything that happened in those offices. He looked dead at Henry and told him, "Your son was on his first day as my partner and he proved himself to be a hero. He never ceases to amaze me and you should be so proud."

Henry half smiled at the older mans attempt to encourage him. Then Gus thought of something, "Did anyone call Juliet in Florida about what happened?" Vick smiled and said she started to but decided to wait till they know more about how Shawn was.

As soon as she said that Lassiter's phone rang and sure enough who was it? Juliet?

Lassiter answered timidly, "Hello". Juliet sounded panicked on the other end, "What happened are you okay? Is Shawn hurt? I called the station to check up on you and they told me you got partnered with Shawn and that you both were shot."

Lassiter tried to be sweet and calming to Juliet, he told her, "That was all true. He was fine; a clean wound to the shoulder, Shawn was not so lucky we are waiting now to hear. You sit tight and I will call you as soon as I know anything okay. Shawn saved my life today and I promise I will not leave him alone, Gus, Vick and Henry are here as well."

Lassiter hung up the phone and snickered, "Leave it to Shawn to go and get himself shot just to get his girlfriend back." Then he put his head in his good hand and mumbled, "Why did that idiot risk his life for me?"

Henry heard him and answered, "Because that idiot considers you a friend and he respects you. He would do anything for someone who he respects or a friend and you are both."

Lassiter just smiled weakly at Henry and they waited and waited to hear word about their Shawn.


	3. Chapter 3

A tall heavyset man in a white coat spoke "Family of Shawn Spencer?" Henry and the others stood to hear the news on Shawn.

"Hello my name is Dr. Marks I am the attending Physician here at Mercy. Shawn was brought into us today with a bullet wound. The bullet entered at the T7 region of his spine. His spinal cord is swollen but intact but the vertebra around that area were shattered. We fixed them and fused then together as best as we could. The bullet also nicked several major organs on its way out the other side of him. He is unconscious right now and will likely be for a while but you all can go and see him."

Henry told the doctor, "I would very much like to see my son but can you tell me with the damage to his spine will he be able to walk again?"

Dr. Marks frowned and told the worried father that he really could not tell him for sure but if he had to guess he would guess no.

Henry sighed deeply and thanked the doctor for being honest with him. Dr. Marks led the group to Shawn's room. He was breathing on his own but he was completely still and quiet which unnerved the group more than the machines.

Dr. Marks let the group visit and told them that he would be around if they needed him.

They sat in silence for a while then Chief Vick got a text message and had to leave. Henry was trying to hide the sniffs of tears that were trying to fall. He looked at Gus and told the young man to head home for the night. Gus reluctantly agreed.

Soon it was just Lassiter and Henry keeping vigil by Shawn's bedside. Henry caught Lassie falling asleep on his good hand and asked the nurse to wheel him back to his room. He started to protest but Henry told him GO, you were shot to today. Come back in the morning and let me go get some coffee.

Lassiter agreed and allowed the cute blonde nurse to take him to his room.

Henry sat and looked at his son sleeping and he just rubbed his arm and told him that he needed to wake up and start getting better. He told him that he was proud of how he acted in those offices. He would go between telling him stories, singing and just holding his hand all night long.

Henry eventually fell asleep with his head on the back wall of Shawn's room. He was woken up by a loud gasp coming from Shawn. Shawn was rearing up in his bed struggling to breath.

Luckily right he began to struggle the nurse was bringing Lassiter back to the room. She yelled for a crash cart and ordered Henry and Lassiter out.

Henry took Lassiter and wheeled him to the waiting room across the hall. They were both scared. Lassiter asked, "What in the name of Lady liberty happened?" Henry could only shake his head and shrug his shoulder.

A few minutes latter Dr. Marks came out. He assured Henry that this was common in spinal patients. His cord must be swelling and that is affecting his breathing we had to put him on a ventilator and we gave him a paralytic to keep him sedated for a while. He told the two men to go and get some rest and come back later Shawn would not be waking up anytime soon.

Henry reluctantly agreed. He deposited Lassiter in to his hospital room and then headed home. He showered and slept for a little while then gathered supplies and headed back to the hospital that night prepared to not leave again till his son was coming with him.

He walked into Shawn's room and he found a small blonde woman asleep at his bedside. Henry quietly put his stuff down and went to wake Juliet up. Henry said, "I thought you were in Florida,what are you doing here?"

Juliet smiled and said, "I was, when I got off the phone with Lassiter yesterday I had a long talk with my Mom and she helped me realize that I love your son Mr. Spencer and when I heard he was hurt I wasn't happy till I was on a plane back here to his side."

Henry smiled and hugged the blonde detective. He was hoping that their break up would be a short one. She was good for his son. He couldn't help but wonder if she would stay if he can't walk?

Henry began to fill her in on all the damage that bullet did. He even told her that he might not be able to walk again. She just sat there with her mouth open. Henry sympathetically told her, "If you want to run now, I will never tell him you came back. I know that the idea of him being paralyzed is not what you signed up for in a boyfriend."

Juliet looked at Henry with disgust, "I love your son because of who he is and whether he can walk or not is irrelevant I will still love him."

Henry smiled and chuckled, "I was hoping you would say that."

They sat chatting for a while, she was telling him about Florida and her family. They noticed Gus frozen in the doorway. Henry asked him what was wrong and all he could do was point at Shawn.

They turned to look at Shawn and saw him smiling through the ventilator at the them. His eyes were smiling and teary when he saw Juliet. He reached his hand up to touch her face and she held it tight.

She told him that she realized she was wrong to leave and that she could never stop loving him.

Shawn then noticed that Lassiter was being pushed into his room. Lassiter looked at his partner and at Shawn and shook his head, "What you won't do to get O'Hara back." He chuckled and told him he was glad to see him awake.

Shawn pointed with his eyes to Lassie's shoulder and he waved him off. Oh its nothing, a couple of weeks in this thing then I will be fine. Shawn's eyes smiled.

Shawn was holding tightly onto Juliet's hand on one side and Henry's on the other. He stayed awake for a while and listened to his friends tell him all the stories about what happened and listened as they laughed and joked with each other. He smiled and then allowed himself to sleep. He was happy to be in the hospital and not the floor of that nasty office and he was very happy to see the face of his angel back with him.

He fell asleep not realizing what tomorrow would bring him but no matter what it was his family was around him and he could handle anything, well most anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Six weeks later Shawn was getting ready to be discharged from the hospital. It had been an emotional couple of weeks. The news that his paralysis was likely permanent was a tough one for everyone. He was glad his Dad was there and Gus but Juliet being there, well that made life worth living.

He hadn't seen Lassie since he was told the news about his paralysis, he knew Lassie was worse than him about dealing with his emotions and he hoped he didn't feel guilty over things. Juliet bouncing in the room snapped him out of his thoughts. She said, "You ready to head home sweetie?" Shawn rolled his eyes and dramatically said, "YES!"

Juliet offered to help him move to his wheel chair but he told her he could do it on his own and sure enough he leaned over and maneuvered himself into the chair beside the bed without help. Juliet clapped and Shawn bowed with a huge smile on his face. He told her that all week they have been practicing that move in PT. He fell on his head a couple of times; thankfully he is a quick study.

Juliet pushed him down to meet his Dad and his truck and on the way down Shawn asked about Lassiter. Juliet sighed, "He is doing okay, he hasn't said anything but he just isn't his normal self, I think that he feels really guilty about not being able to protect you and when you got the news about your legs, well he just couldn't handle the guilt anymore. So he went to your Father and he put him to work fixing up the house to be ready for your home coming."

Shawn just laughed, "Lassie has a tough crunchy outer shell but he has a soft nugety center. I am going to have to have a chat with him about all this guilt nonsense." He stopped and thought and looked at Juliet again, "He really did the work at Dad's house to get ready for me?" Juliet smiled and said, "He sure did"

They made it down to the parking lot and Henry was waiting to bring Shawn back to his house. Henry's face lit up when he saw Shawn, "Son I am so glad to see you coming this direction, out of the hospital." Shawn laughed, "You and me both Pops."

Henry had all of Shawn's things all ready in the back end he opened the door to the truck and pulled Shawn right up to the door of the truck and waited. Juliet was confused, "Why aren't you helping him?" Henry smirked, "Because he needs to do this on his own, he needs to learn how to live even with this handicap. Getting in the car is a pretty basic and needed skill."

While Henry explained, Shawn reached up and grabbed the top of the car door and managed to pull himself up to the seat of the car and then manually placed his dead legs into the cab of the truck. Juliet smiled with pride, "Wow you really have been paying attention in PT."

Henry put the chair in the back in and asked if they would see Juliet later and she smiled a crooked smile and said, "Can I come and bring dinner and a friend with me?" Henry looked at her like he knew she was up to something and told her sure.

That night Shawn saw that Juliet's car was pulling into the driveway so Shawn hurried out to meet her. He swung the door open and pushed himself with his gloved hands down the ramp that Lassie built and toward Juliet's car. He was surprised to see a very uncomfortable Lassiter in the front seat.

Shawn wheeled over to Lassiter's side and Smiled great big, "HEY LASSAFRASS". Trying to put cover up how uncomfortable he was he opened the door and told Shawn he was looking good. Shaw wheeled himself in a circle and commented, "I do Lassie I really do." Lassiter rolled his eyes and then grabbed the food.

Shawn reached up and took the trays of Jerk Chicken from Lassiter's hands and told him he would take that for him. He took the tray and then wheeled himself back into the house.

He stood there amazed at Shawn at first, "How could he do that?" Juliet smiled and said, "Impressive isn't it?" Lassiter shrugged, "It really is, I am glad he is learning how to deal with his…" Juliet smiled, "You can say it Lassiter, his handicap. It is okay he has come to terms with it and he is learning how to get his old life back and I know he will."

Lassiter just shrugged, "We have missed him at the station, I mean he is a pain in the ass and now he will be a fast rolling pain in the ass but it would be good to have his insight on cases." Juliet just smiled at Lassiter and said yeah and they walked in and got set up for dinner.

Shawn made sure to pull out every new skill and every trick he learned to show Lassiter to help prove to him that he was going to be okay. It didn't seem to pull Lassiter out of his self induced funk. Eventually Shawn told Juliet that he was going to try a new tactic not to worry and to let Lassie help.

He grabbed Lassiter and pulled him toward his Dad's bar and told him that he was going to make him a special drink. On the way to the other room Shawn "Accidently" knocked his chair over hitting into something. Lassiter was on him like white on rice and he had Shawn back sitting right within seconds and he was examining Shawn for injuries. Shawn started to bat him away from his probing, "I am fine Lassie, I promise."

Lassiter got a little annoyed, "Dammit Spencer are you sure you are okay?" Shawn brushed himself off and promised he was fine. He said, "I am fine cause you were right there to help me to get back up. You didn't cause my chair to fall over but you were there to be a good friend and help me back up again. For that and for everything else you do I am grateful."

Lassiter gave Shawn an understanding nod of thanks and your welcome. Then Shawn smiled and said how about that Drink Lassinator.

Henry and Juliet were watching the whole thing in the kitchen. Juliet smiled at Henry and asked him, "Did I just witness the man version of Shawn reassuring him the shooting was not his fault and did I see Lassiter accept that from Shawn and then they both moved on?" Henry just smiled and said, "Yep" they joined the other two in the living room to witness bar tender Shawn pour everyone drinks.

######## My daughter reminded me that I shot Shawn in the back in Shawn becomes a Hero, I pointed out to her then he learned to walk again. He won't learn to walk in this one he is in that chair for life. Please R and R. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Tomorrow I will add one maybe two more chapters to finish the story off. Shawn needs to get back to work ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A few weeks latter Lassiter was sitting at his desk organizing his paperwork for the week ahead and Juliet was across from him doing the same. She kept glancing at her watch then looking at the front door and smiling.

Lassiter finally getting annoyed looked at Juliet and said, "What in the world is your problem this morning?" Right as he said that the doors to the station flew open and Shawn is his wheel chair and gloved hands came rolling into the station announcing himself to everyone with a hearty yell, "Shawn is in da house". Everyone stopped what they were doing and came over to welcome their favorite Psychic back to the station.

Lassiter looked at Juliet with a raised eyebrow, "You knew about this didn't you?" She shook her head yes and grabbed Lassiter to go and welcome Shawn back.

Shawn really enjoyed getting back to his life. His new normal of what life was at least. Gus, Lassiter and Juliet accompanied Shawn into Chief Vicks office. Vick was so excited to see Shawn, it saddened her to see him in a chair but if anyone were going to get through this it would be him.

Vick and Shawn visited for a few minutes then she told him it was time to get down to why she called him there. Se took a deep breath and told the young man that she wasn't sure if he would be able to attend to his duties while in a wheel chair. Shawn smiled and said, "I thought you might have some concerns so why don't you ride with Gus and I on our next case and I will prove to you that I can continue on my duties just fine."

She smiled at Shawn and told him that he had a deal and they have a case now, they can go out on if he was ready. He smiled and said lets go chief.

They group left the station and Chief Vick was looking for the blueberry but Gus and Shawn walked/rolled up to a black minivan that had Norton 2 written on it. The door of the van opened and a ramp came out all with a touch of a button on Shawn's pineapple key chain. Shawn rolled up into the van himself and secured his chair into place in the van and pushed the button again and the ramp came up and the door shut. Gus got behind the wheel and Vick got into the passenger side.

Vick smiled at Shawn, "Norton 2?" he shrugged, "Yeah Dad finally got his wish and I sold my bike and got this fancy ride." Vick was pleased at how well Shawn was adapting. They made it to the crime scene at a lovely brick house.

The house was not set up for someone in a wheel chair so Vick stood back and just watched Shawn to see how he handled himself. He went to the front door and was able to tilt his chair just right and got himself up the small ledge to get into the house. He maneuvered through the halls of the house like it was meant for him. He was able to spot several leads that the others missed and when they were done they got into the van and headed back to the station. When they were all back in the van Vick smiled and said, "It looks like Psych is back on the SPBD payroll." Gus and Shawn cheered and shared a fist bump.

Six months latter they were on a call with Lassiter and Juliet and this time Shawn was sure to have his side arm attached to the side of his chair, just in case. The group unfortunately came under fire. Thankfully being in a chair did not affect his pinpoint accuracy, he was able to take out three of the four shooters himself and Juliet got the last shooter.

When it was all over Gus stood up and saw Shawn with his serious face holding a pistol still ready to kill and Juliet stood next to him with the same look and pistol at the ready. Gus looked between the two of them and said, "You two are so Barnny and Betty Bad ass right now" Juliet pretended to blow the smoke from the end of her pistol and holstered it and winked at Gus, "Don't you ever forget it either Guster"

They all laughed as the other uniform officers came and cleaned up the mess that they made. They were outside briefing Chief Vick over the situation; no one noticed Shawn was leaving a trail of blood behind him as he rolled away. Shawn was smiling listening to Gus and Juliet retells what happened to them. Lassiter was the only one that noticed the color slowly drain out of Spencer.

He was starting to say something when Spencer slumped in his chair passed out. He yelled at looked at Gus and said, "Call and ambulance something is wrong with Spencer." He ran to Spencer's chair and started to smack him to wake him up when he noticed blood pulling under his jeans and a small bullet wound right above his knee. Lassiter took his tie off and tied it around his thigh to help stop the bleeding.

Vick looked angry, "Did any of you know that Shawn was hit?" Juliet shook her head and Gus said, "My bet is Shawn didn't know it either or he would have said something." The ambulance got there and took the young man out of his chair and strapped him to a gurney and then headed out to the hospital.

A few hours latter Henry joined Gus and Juliet; they all were in Shawn's hospital room waiting for him to wake up. The bullet had entered through the top of his thigh straight out the other side. Shawn's nice new wheel chair had a neat little bullet hole in it now.

It didn't take long for Shawn to wake up and when he did he looked around and mumbled, "Son of a bitch, why am I in another hospital?" Henry had to bite his lip from snickering at his reaction mostly because it was a lot like his reaction when he got the call to come to the hospital.

Henry filled him in on what happened and that he was fine and could go home tomorrow. Shawn just fell back against his pillows exasperated. The first thought that went through his mind was Chief wont hire Psyche for anything else again but he wasn't going to say anything.

Looking around the room he noticed that Lassiter and Chief Vick were not there. He looked sad for a moment then told Gus and Juliet he was so sorry he let them down. Juliet looked puzzled, "How did you let us down?" Shawn had to deep breath to keep his emotions in check, "I didn't feel I was shot, I was a liability."

Lassiter and Vick came in right as he said that. Lassiter growled, "You are no more a liability on wheels than you were on feet." Juliet shot Lassiter a death stare. Lassiter just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I was just being honest."

Chief Vick distancing herself from Lassiter walked up to Shawn's bed and handed him a bag. He looked at her weird and then opened the bag. Chief Vick explained, "These are leg armor, it is like a Kevlar vest for your thighs and knees. Next time you go into a potentially hostile situation you will be ready and properly protected." Shawn just looked at Vick with big wide eyes that she could tell were almost ready to spill over and said, "Next time? There is going to be a next time?"

Lassiter started to pick off the food tray that laid there untouched and said, "You were shot, wasn't the first time wont be the last." And he popped a grape into his mouth. Chief Vick cleared her throat and said, "What I think Lassiter is TRYING to say is that what happened would have happened if you were walking or sitting. These guards will help the place you could be injured and not know it."

Shawn smiled at the group and told each of them thank you. Chief Vick patted him on the shoulder and said, "I expect to see you Monday morning bright and early Mr. Spencer?" Lassiter whined, "Oh come on give him till Wednesday for me?" Vick smacked Lassiter and repeated, "MONDAY, Mr. Spencer" Shawn just smiled and said, "Yes Ma'am!"


End file.
